N'importe quoi pour lui
by Siryanne
Summary: Traduction d'un one shot d'Auror Borealis. Hermione, diplômée de Poudlard, vit depuis des années dans le monde Moldu. Un jour, elle passe très près de la mort...


**Salut ! Ceci est une traduction, assez courte (3 pages et demi). La version originale m'avait vraiment mis les larmes aux yeux, elles avaient même menacé de couler sur la dernière phrase. Je ne sais pas si ça rend la même chose en français, mais j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi. Bonne lecture.**

Auteur : **Auror Borealis** (vous trouverez la version originale ici, « Anything for him », en recherchant l'auteur)

**N'importe quoi pour lui**

J'ai passé ces dix dernières années à essayer d'oublier cette partie de ma vie. Pourquoi suis-je de retour aujourd'hui ?

Je pense qu'il voulait que je revienne ; je pense que c'était en partie ce qu'il a essayé de me dire ce jour-là. Il veut que j'embrasse la vie, parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il ne s'est jamais résolu à faire, et même dans la mort, il le regrette. Et je suis là parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Je l'ai revu. Pas dans mon imagination, ou dans mes rêves torturés ; je l'ai vraiment revu, alors que j'étais couchée sur la table d'opération du Grady Memorial Hospital ; le Club des Poignards et des Flingues, comme il est affectueusement surnommé. En tant que flic, membre de la Police Départementale d'Atlanta depuis six ans, je suis plus familière des lieux que je ne le voudrais. J'ai escorté d'innombrables victimes de crime ici, et il y en a une ou deux que j'y ai moi-même envoyées… dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, bien sûr. Un gars de seize ans reste dans mon esprit. Le chargé d'enquête médicale avait dit qu'il avait assez de crack dans le sang pour rendre un éléphant complètement dingue pendant un sacré bout de temps. Je n'ai tiré que lorsque j'ai vu que je ne pourrai lui enlever ce couteau de la main d'une autre manière. Mais son visage me hante encore.

Ça s'est amélioré quand j'ai rejoint la brigade anti-bombes. Je ne voyais pas les criminels de près, seulement leur carte de visite. Mais il m'a percée à jour : il savait pourquoi j'avais choisi cette carrière. Et ma lâcheté, vue à travers ses yeux, me fit honte.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait du suicide. C'est une chose contre laquelle il a lutté chaque jour de sa vie d'adulte. Probablement beaucoup avant, aussi, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé. Il aurait eu l'air de s'apitoyer sur son sort s'il l'avait fait, et ce n'était pas son genre.

Le suicide, disait-il, était un moyen de fuir ses responsabilités. Et il se sentait responsable de tellement de choses. Peut-être pas à juste titre pour certaines, je ne saurais dire. Mais c'était ce qu'il croyait, et c'était vraiment tout ce qui importait. Son besoin d'expier les pêchés de sa jeunesse était ce qui le définissait. Se tuer aurait été de la triche, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était scrupuleusement, c'était honnête. Comme tant d'autres choses qui le concernaient, le fait que j'avais crû à une époque que ceci était faux me submergeait de honte. Il n'avait fait rien d'autre que ce qu'il devait, pour nous protéger et se maintenir lui-même en vie, et ceci en continuant de souffrir de ses pêchés.

Mais revenons à mon histoire. J'étais sur la table d'opération de l'unité d'urgence du Grady, des chirurgiens extrayant des petits éclats d'obus tranchants comme des rasoirs de mon ventre. Que n'aurais-je pas donner, ce jour-là, pour être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, avec Madame Pomfresh faisant virevolter sa baguette au-dessus de moi. J'étais là à cause d'une bombe dirigée contre une clinique d'avortement. Le poseur de bombe avait déclenché la première déflagration aux environs de quatre heures du matin, quand personne n'était là. Cette considération avait déjoué notre vigilance. J'étais là depuis environ dix minutes, un peu après cinq heures, quand la deuxième bombe a explosé. Nous étions en train d'inspecter le bâtiment à ce moment là, et cette seconde déflagration a pris la vie de deux officiers et de leurs chiens. J'étais seulement là pour faire un compte rendu du premier engin explosif, qui avait détonné dans le bureau d'accueil de la clinique. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas morte sur le champ, comme mes compagnons. J'étais dans le bureau, en train d'analyser les échantillons de l'explosion, essayant de découvrir où la première bombe avait été placée. Sous la chaise du réceptionniste, s'avéra-t-il. La seconde et ultime explosion vint d'en dessous un chariot rempli d'instruments chirurgicaux, laissé dans le couloir qui faisait toute la longueur du bâtiment. Il y avait un mur de béton entre celui-ci et le bureau dans lequel je me trouvais. Les autres pièces avaient des cloisons plus légères. Le bureau du chargé d'enquête médicale fut réduit en pièces.

Mais le fait que je n'ai pas été directement dans le chemin de l'explosion ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y eut pas de dégâts considérables. Le bureau explosa autour de moi avec la force d'un C-4, et je finis quasiment découpée en pièces par des morceaux de comptoir en Formica et de meubles d'archivage. Je crois que j'ai même eu quelques coupures de papier, qui d'une certaine façon semblaient pires que le reste. J'étais sous le choc, naturellement, donc il allait de soi que ma perception était nettement brouillée.

Me voilà donc dans l'ambulance. Je connais les urgentistes. Ce sont des amis à moi, et ils sont complètement affolés de voir l'officier Hermione Granger saigner abondamment sur leur brancard. Ils me racontent des blagues boiteuses pendant que le véhicule se faufile parmi la circulation matinale de Piedmont Road ; je peux voir la panique dans leurs yeux. Ils sont certains que je vais mourir, et bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas, cela me rend vraiment heureuse en fait. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce jour.

Craig et Kevin m'abandonnent au parking des ambulances, et, alors que je suis installée sur un autre brancard et transportée d'urgence dans la nouvelle salle d'opération des blessés graves, tout devient flou. Je murmure serviablement que je suis O. Ils m'ignorent, à part pour enfoncer des aiguilles dans mes veines pour différentes raisons, dont déterminer mon groupe. Je m'offusque vaguement du fait qu'ils ne prennent pas en compte ce que j'ai dit. Je suis Hermione Granger, après tout. Si je lève la main en l'air, c'est parce que je connais la réponse. Ils ne savent pas ça ? Apparemment non. En peu de temps j'ai un morceau de plastique collé autour du poignet, toutes les informations vitales sur moi inscrites dessus. Ensuite ce trou du cul avec un masque en papier bleu sur le visage me demande de compter de dix à zéro, et pose un masque en plastique transparent sur mon visage. Je pense avec amertude que le sien a l'air plus confortable. Puis j'arrête de penser pendant un certain temps.

_Il_ est là quand je regagne un semblant de conscience, mais je suis toujours dans le bloc opératoire, le trou du cul maintient le masque sur mon visage et la confusion règne. Je me rends vaguement compte que mes signes vitaux ne sont pas tels que les médecins le voudraient, et j'aimerais qu'ils se détendent. Je ne suis pas inquiète : pourquoi eux devraient l'être ?

« Hermione, mon amour. » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à la scène en dessous de nous.

Je pleure de joie, tendant les bras vers lui. Il me serre fort, et je le sens soupirer en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule. Il a la même odeur que la salle de Potions de Poudlard, et j'inspire avec bonheur. Il est si solide, si chaud. Peut-être qu'il me semble ainsi uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencé à me transfuser.

Il met sa main sous mon menton, levant mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres chuchotent doucement près des miennes, et je m'arque contre lui, voulant désespérément plus. Ça fait si longtemps, si longtemps merde. Dix ans.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? » dis-je en sanglotant

« Chut, mon amour. » répond-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Sa main caresse mon dos de bas en haut, calmante et excitante à la fois. Il n'y a eu personne depuis lui.

Je frappe son torse avec mes mains. « Comment. Est . Ce. Que. Tu. As. Pu. Me. Laisser. Putain ? » Je suis bien au-delà de la logique, le vieux chagrin me submergeant, aussi frais que si c'était arrivé juste aujourd'hui. Une part de moi est tout à fait consciente qu'il n'a pas choisi de me laisser, mais que son choix avait été fait pour sauver Harry. Je ne me serais pas attendue à moins de sa part, mais à l'instant même, je le déteste pour ça. A ce moment, aussi terrible que je sais que cela puisse être, je maudis Harry d'être en vie, dans la mesure où cela a coûté celle de Severus.

Severus essuie les larmes astrales que je pleure avec des baisers. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ces yeux noirs bien-aimés, et voit les larmes qui y scintillent. Il souffre pour moi, et je ne peux pas supporter ça.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, mon amour. » Sa voix est douce, mais inexorablement déterminée.

« J'ai été patiente. » me plains-je « Ça fait dix ans. Est-ce que je ne peux pas en finir avec ça ? »

« En dix ans, tu n'as fait que me pleurer » dit-il. Ses paroles sonnent brutales, cruelles. Comme si j'avais gâché ma vie. « C'est ce que tu as fait. » dit-il, la capacité de lire mes pensées étant apparemment un des privilèges d'être mort. C'est bien de savoir que ça a ses avantages.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? » Je crie comme un enfant égaré, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je donnerais bien plus que ma dignité pour lui.

« Hermione, mon amour, » Je ressens la sincérité de ce mot doux, émanant lumineusement de lui comme un projecteur « tu dois vivre. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, je ne pourrai pas te demander de me rejoindre. »

Il vient de confirmer ma pire crainte.

« Comment ? » En un mot, je transmets ma colère, ma peur, ma certitude du fait que ce qu'il me demande est impossible.

« Tu demandes à la mauvaise personne. » Est-ce de l'humour dans sa voix ? J'en ai entendu si rarement, même de son vivant, que je n'en suis pas sûre. « Je ne sais pas grand chose sur le fait de vivre. Mais je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le fait de refuser la vie quand on nous l'offre, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Ma seule chance de bien faire, c'est à travers toi. Ne me refuse pas ça, s'il te plaît. »

Maître dans l'art de la manipulation devant l'éternité, voilà ce qu'était Severus. Je vois très bien à quoi il joue, et il le sait, mais il me sourit quand même. N'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins, le salaud.

« S'il te plaît. » Je le supplie encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il sait combien ce sera dur ?

Il sait, et il secoue la tête.

« Si tu laisses tomber maintenant, ce sera parce que tu étais faible. Tu finiras par me détester pour ça. Vis, et rejoins-moi quand ta vie sera vraiment accomplie. »

Je crie, je pleure, j'insiste sur le fait qu'elle ne peut pas être accomplie. Mais je n'ai jamais pu résister à un défi, et il le sait. Nous échangeons un dernier baiser désespéré, et je suis renvoyée dans le fardeau de l'existence physique. Les machines arrêtent de brailler, et les chirurgiens se félicitent de leur travail. Je maudis les dieux.

Moins d'un moins plus tard, je démissionnais de la Police Départementale d'Atlanta et prenais l'avion pour Londres. Je ne suis pas sûre de vers quoi je retourne, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien là-bas vers quoi j'ai _envie_ de retourner. Mais je sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Même vivre.

**Fin**

oOo§oOo

**Snif ! C'est zoli :'-)**

**Edit du 09/01/07: (bon anniversaire Severus! lol!) Pardon j'avais oublié le bug sur cette histoire (il y avait le premier chapitre d'une autre fic), le voici enfin réparé. Je n'ai pas d'autres traductions de prévues, je vais juste essayer de finir ma fic "Comment capturer un S... " , mais la motivation pour l'écriture n'est plus là...**

**Biz**


End file.
